


Kurt's World Spins Madly On

by Shellyb04



Series: My Videos [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s04e04 The Break Up, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyb04/pseuds/Shellyb04
Summary: When Blaine cheats, it feels unimaginable. Nevertheless Kurt's world will keep going.





	Kurt's World Spins Madly On




End file.
